The things we do
by gaetagirl
Summary: Ironic,I have more money then most countries would ever have.I am one of the most powerful beings in the Universe!With all the things I can doI cannot stop death.Vegeta took off in search of Goku and Gohan…He was all alone with Pan the most unpredictable
1. Chapter 1

**The things we do**

**Saiyan Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. Do not get any money from it either! BOOHOO**

(A/N melancholy, angst, love, death.)

The weather was cool; the sky was clear and calm. Out of all the things to be thankful for was the weather. It was so perfect, considering how devastating things in nature could be.

It made him think…There was one of thing that the worlds heroes, (the Z sensei), the hardest thing they had to face, the forces of Nature, and it was the most difficult to prevent.

It becomes clear in my mind that I might be a strong and powerful being, the one fact remain, I am mortal. In addition, just because my family is close to the kais and Kame's and Guardians of the earth, I am fallible, I can be killed, and I cannot save every life.

No matter how many times a dragon can bring me back, I am even more vulnerable, I am mortal, a human, with no divinity. However, I know. I know that there is a person who graced with such benevolence the most truly fortunate son… Son Goku and possibly Son Gohan. Yes the old adage like father like son…. I am not like them.

Even them having mortality, more favored by the divinity I do not have, even now, they cannot best out the forces…Goku could be a God! However, I think that one pinnacle of his life, did not automatically trickle down to others…except the son…

Even in my musings, I have to wonder about that. So I see myself equaled to my own father? For humanities sake I hope not, but again I hope I am.

All of the complications about my life there is one certainty that is apparent from both sides of my family. However, honored masters and friends influence them. I have loyalty. That redeeming factor; I have embraced. That keeps me in good graces of the highest of all…But…but…

As humbling as it is, me realizing my mortality, I cannot stop feeling cheated. Ironic, I have more money then most countries would ever know. I am one of the most powerful beings in the Universe! With all the things I can do; I cannot stop death.

Luck would have it, I can cheat death, personally, I can change certain deaths- no I cannot do anymore then what the dragon was capable. So my power is limited, I did not know that before.

Even Goku, could not change fate for others. Had not Dende confirmed it.

Natural Disasters equaled natural death. No dragon, no will of the mind, nothing.

This beautiful perfect morning… it was mocking them all.

They could be doing anything other then contemplating their task.

Thinking about life was better then death. Here in this human word, it proved that being half Saiyan did not suffice. Even if he could survive most things… he could die…he could survive many things…they could not. His life was not as fragile, but pain, he could feel pain, the same pain the same mental anguish…

* * *

"I light this fire Pyre,

With strength and Power

To set the sprit free

From the bodies that no longer be

Warriors bow your heads

Honor our commrades now dead

Farewell my Kinsmen"

* * *

Trunks looked up to see his father light the two torches with Ki. Solemnly he watched as Goku and Gohan grabbed their respective torch.

Painfully Goku lit the pyre that had the body draped in the Royal Blue sheath. Tears pieced his large eyes, Bulma openly cried---

Yamcha, Krillen all had tears. Goku did not let the pools fall down. Maybe he knew that she was somewhere better. Hadn't the gentle giant been there himself? Still thought Trunks, it must be hard to lose ones mate.

He laughed at the thought that Goku was really going to miss her cooking. He smiled but his eyes held back the same tears—what tore at his heart the most was the soft sob…

Without looking, he reached for Chibi. Twice now, Chibi had to deal with his mother's demise. Except this time, this time no wish could bring her back…

Clearing his eyes with the sleeve, he watches as Gohan repeated his father; holding his breath as he watched the son, the man, cry unashamed.

Gohan had lost his mother, but mostly he lost Videl…

Goku held it all in as he helped his son.

Looking to his father, Trunks saw emotion Videl was a warrior. Vegeta had respected her as one. Chichi was tough too, why else would Vegeta allow them to have a Saiyan ceremony?

Gohan and Goku were like family to Vegeta. Though the desire to best Goku had made the men seem at odds, they were best friends-brothers….

Gohan was like an older brother to Trunks, and Chibi, his younger one…even with these strong people in his family no one could save or protect that preciousness that was human life!

The earth had shook and claimed thousands, but why did it have to claim the Son's women? Why? He had no answers, just pain…

Pain.

* * *

Bra took Goten's head down on her lap, as he no longer could stand watching.

Sighing as he cold let Bra comfort Chibi… his eyes worriedly searched for Pan…

She was standing near her mothers Pyre… Her back looked stiff and unapproachable.

Trunks watched her as she watched her father comforted by her grandfather…

Vegeta was transfixed on Pan as well.

Bulma reached her hand over to Trunks and prodded him. She pushed him up and Trunks obeyed…

Under veiled eyes, Vegeta watched as Trunks approached Pan.

Sensing him, Pan straitened our more then he thought possible—

He stood beside her, offering her comfort- without words- without touch. He did not know what to say anyhow.

Trunks looked around him; his father gave him an approving nod.

No words were needed to let Trunks know his responsibility now…

Bra would comfort Goten- Goku and Gohan would be with Vegeta, Bulma, and Krillen… He would stay with Pan.

Gohan watched as flames consumed her body. He had seen enough. Luckily, Goku needed a break too.

The two spiraled away.

Bra pulled at Goten… awkwardly she drug them to the sky—

Yamcha and Krillen pulled on either of Bulma's hand; she pasted Vegeta a knowing smile and left with her old friends…

The proud warrior approached Trunks… he patted his son and looked skyward…

Goku and Gohan were deeply wounded, their bonds to their mates torn---

Vegeta needed to help them.

Chibi? Well only Bra could comfort him, his hurt would abate, Bra was strong, and Goten would receive that strength from their bond…

Vegeta took off in search of Goku and Gohan…

He was all alone with Pan….

Pan was the most unpredictable… and volatile…


	2. Chapter 2

**The things we do**

**Saiyan Help**

Bulma had the house prepared. All the mirrors were covered in black. There was plenty of food-- Security around the compound was tight. There would be reporters around to get the off chance to catch a story at CC

She carefully arranged the things needed after the funeral.

She left the house to the large workshop to double check the most important thing. There gleaming was the newest model of space ship. The ship was well stocked with provisions. However, mostly it had Saiyan armor, and other gadgets she hoped they would not need.

Traditionally, warriors would go on a hunt after a death: Reclamation of the spirit. Losing one's mate was a deathblow to a Saiyan; it was a mating for life. The women including Bulma could survive if their husbands were killed- Chichi had when Goku died. The men though they could easily succumb.

Vegeta was hopeful though, since the women were not Saiyans; Goku and Gohan could survive-

He hoped that this hunt to chase death spirits away, though it was only a symbolic tradition would lend a therapeutic experience to Goku and Gohan and revive them from this blow—

Very rarely did Vegeta do any kind of ceremony—it seemed as he aged though he partook in many earth customs; then out of curiosity from Bra and Pan, he began celebrating customs and traditions he had left behind on Vegeta-sei. This one was the most important.

Bulma checked the coordinate again. She knew Vegeta had picked a planet that was uninhabited by humanoids. It was a wild world, as he called it. He hoped after three decades it remained that way.

It would take them 2 months to reach it.

Bulma had stashed some experiments that she would love to run in outer space. She planted them in Gohan's quarters. Smiling, she knew Gohan would find them and to beat out the boredom and the fights between Goku and Vegeta he would work on them. This would be his distraction.

She was pleased. I f anyone could follow her plans it was Gohan. Now her ship could serve part of its original plan—her smile faltered as she remembered the new reason it was being used. Sadly, she left the workshop and returned inside.

Guests would be arriving soon--------

* * *

Bra wanted so much to shake Goten out of his tears. She wished that he would not cry. Pan was not crying—she stopped thinking like that.

Her attitude needed to be in check. Goten's tears was not why she was angry. She knew that- it was just so hard watching her brave warrior suffer; she knew that he felt grief from Goku and Gohan too.

However, what she feared, what they all feared, was Pan's detachment. Pan and Goten were like siblings. The coldness that enveloped Pan had left Goten broken. It was as if he was crying for both of them.

Bra realized that Trunks just might be having a worse time then she was.

Arriving home, Bra led Goten to the dining room and left him with the mountain of food laid out. She really did not are if he ate it all. Anything would be better then him being so sad.

In the kitchen, she found her mother. The blued haired only locked eyes, Bra could see the gratitude in Bulma's.

The Son's were like family- and Bra was continuing that relationship.

They sat at the table each lost on other thoughts. Form once Bulma was grateful for having hired a butler to handle the influx of those paying their respects to the family.

The evening wore on and Bra was restless yet tired. She had Goten relaxing in a hot tub, while she readied herself for sleep. She did not intend to let Goten out of her sight and alone for the night. He clung to her anyway, and she just wanted to sleep her tiredness away wrapped in his embrace.

Before Goten finished his soak, Vegeta came to see her.

He stood in her threshold of her room, admiring, proudly her beautiful form.

In an intense moment he smiled which made Bra smiled in return. Softly he whispered to her... not wanting others to overhear…

"You remind me so much of your mother, you are strong and proud too, So much like a Siayan too…Bra, take care of him. Do not lose your warrior. Be happy"

Vegeta kissed Bra on her forehead and left.

She slowed her breathing and her racing heart. Her father was proud of her! It was a drunken feeling. Just when he gave her encouragement, he was leaving. She prayed for his success, and his return

* * *

Trunks knew that time was slipping away. Pan just kept string off and he feared that if he did not get a response soon, she would be left alone. He would not leave her- but Gohan and Goku would be leaving soon with his father.

They would not be longer then six months but that was an eternity at this moment. He felt like a failure. He was so unsure of how to handle the situation. Besides Goten he was the closest to her- if he could not help then Goten would have to step in…

The way Goten looked though Trunks could not see much success there either.

Hitching he noticed Pans change of posture- she jumped to the sky before he could react- cursing he flew up intent on not letting her out of his sight.

At the last possible moment, Trunks caught up to her, and they approached CC together. She landed and rushed to the work lab.

His mother was opening the retractable roof… Pan rushed inside and stood before her father.

Trunks close behind watched for the first time that day, a flicker of emotion in her eyes…

Trunks felt helpless

Gohan had obviously sent a feeling or warning to Pan… a father calling his child in fro the cold—Pan responded to that summons.

"Pan, I am leaving now," he told her softly.

"Yeah I know" still no emotions.

Goku then asked of her, "Will you take care of Goten for us?"

Pan turned an eye toward her grandfather, said nothing, but nodded.

Goku gave her a Son smile.

Next, Gohan reached out to hug her and she let him, but could force her arms up…

"I love you Panny," Gohan sobbed out.

Her breathing quickened, but still she did not let tears fall…

Goku grabbed Trunks hand and then hugged him. Whispering to his ear, "Please don't lose her."

Trunks replied, "I won't."

Gohan released Pan. His emotions on high and his worry evident on his face. He too shook Trunks hand, however he said, "I trust you Trunks, take care."

This time Trunks could not speak, he only nodded his head, feeling the loss…

Vegeta stared intently at Pan, his penetrating gaze forced Pan to meet his eyes.

She began to speak, "Sensei... Gomen—"

In all his stoic persona- Vegeta looked, half agonized but held his emotions as tightly as hers. He interrupted her apology, "Daughter, be well, be strong, we will return."

If the sentiment bothered Gohan, he did not show it—Goku only gave a partial smile this time.

Then Son's then departed inside the ship—

Once again, a mask was over Pan's emotions

Trunks looked to Vegeta- Vegeta bowed his head and turned back to the ship.

Trunks backed up from the craft taking Pan with him…it needed space to engage the engine.

HE led her to safety and the ship blasted off.

For thirty minutes, Trunks stood outside toil he could no longer see the last point where the boosters had fired.

Bulma led Pan inside to encourage getting her to eat.

When Trunks could not make out the speck, his COM link watch buzzed

It was a communication from the ship. Instantly he rant o the Com Mantle.

On the video monitor was his father.

'Father, is everything ok with the ship?"

"Yes, I alerted you, I wanted to talk"

This puzzled trunks greatly. I was not often his father just wanted to talk to him.

Surprise was written all over his face, and this made his father laugh.

'Don't fret my boy; I have not lost it yet! I only wanted you to know everyone's opinion -"

Curious now, "What do you mean?"

"Pan… Gohan trusts you- he was letting her go- giving you his blessings."

"Father I don't think…"

However, Vegeta cut him off

"Just listen, she's not ready, she might not recover though, but she might—well respond better if- well just how Goten will do better with Bra.."

"I don't know father…" Trunks confessed

"You do not have to do anything- just she might do better if she could find someone- if not you- but you will be responsible for looking out for her" Vegeta was adamant about that, "I am afraid she might not recover without…something to love"

"Dad!"

Vegeta took a moment to assess Trunks posture. He looked overly frightened over this, but it did not matter. Vegeta would not lose a Saiyan like this, and Trunks could do well with figuring out his feelings later…

"She will hate, hate will kill her,—she needs something to love… Look, Kakarot and Gohan believe this —I tend to side with them … I know what Hate does… They would rather not see Pan go down my dark path… She acts like too much already"

Trunks knew how frightened Gohan and Goku must be to think that Pan could become as Vegeta had once been, "Are you sure Gohan wants this?"

"It's not his want- he wants his baby girl frozen in time and waiting for him when he returns! Not reasonable (Vegeta yelled this) I know! Never the less he is relinquishing his responsibilities to you—you are now in place of us. Use Uub and Goten to help… Ninjen, Baldie, and the Namek… They will not let you down, you know that—Just, legally, until we return Pan is in your custody… your mother has the documents..."

He shook his head over all of this, Vegeta gave him a moment to respond. Trunks still could not think of what to say.

"You are her legal guardian, hopefully we will return successful in six months… Do you understand?"

Sarcastically, "Yeah I am her guardian and I have to find something for her to love, to stop from hating—easy!"

"Son I have faith in you." Vegeta flashed out as he closed the link.

Trunks sated at that blank screen as he had stared off to the sky…

To himself he spoke, 'well lets go make sure she eats.'

When he made his way inside his mother was trying to drag an unconscious Pan to a couch.

He panicked... "Mother what happened?"

She smiled, "I gave her a plate of food," she grunted tugging on her legs, "Laced with a sedative "

"But why?" he cried

"She needs to sleep, take her upstairs, and get her to bed- tomorrow we can start fresh"

Silently he gathered his charge- his sense of responsibility heavy on his chest. Unconsciously he took Pan to his room and tucked her into the bed.

He too was exhausted, but needed food. He rushed back down and tried to do some damage to some food. Emotions caught up to him and he stopped eating…

Trunks climbed the stairs and went to his room. He clad on his bed and gathered Pan up to him. Feeling relaxed and able to sleep, warmth and peace fall over him…

_Ninjen Yamcha_

_Baldie Krillen_

_Namek Piccolo_

_Those who are clueless to Vegeta's terminology_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Things We Do**

**Saiyan Nothing Yet…**

The early morning sun shined through the window- he stirred and woke up… He felt like he had been fighting hard the night before and though he had had at least a full nights rest he was tired.

Looking about his room, he tried to recall something he felt was missing… He looked around mildly confused- finally turning over his eye caught sight of the pillow. It had an indention, and was not pulled to him like always. He felt the bed and it was cool—Pan had been sleeping there when he went to seep, but now she was gone…

He smiled thinking how mad she must have been, she had only eaten very little and then passed out, due to his mothers intervention. Kami only knows what sedative she had used to knock Pan out that fast…

Lazily he stretched and left his bed to relieve his self. While in the bathroom he mused why Pan had not awoken him sooner- her hollering could wake the dead… Then he stooped thinking, remembering that the dead were dead and Chichi and Videl were gone. Quickly he finished his business and wondered more about his charge.

Trunks went downstairs only to find his sister, bra, cooking. Trunks only cocked one lavender brow to her; she only happily gave him the finger. He proceeded to kiss the back of her head…

Trunks chuckled upon catching the strong scent of Goten on his sister…

"Sleep well?" he asked

Still cooking she replied, "I did, though I swear if I was not Saiyan I would have been crushed to death last night!" she replied.

Understanding he nodded and continued, "Pan never stirred"

Finally, Bra stooped cooking long enough to give her brother a quizzical look-

"What?" he asked plaintively.

"Well, it seemed you didn't stir, Pan was up before me or mom, and she left at dawn."

"Really?" he asked confused, "I guess, I didn't know- I mean she didn't say anything or wake me I wonder where she went?" he continued.

"I don't know, you don't think she went back to the cemetery do you?" Bra worried-

""No, I hope not, but still…" he floundered.

"Should you look for her?" asked Bra.

After a moment silence Trunks answered, "No, I'll give her sometime, and then I'll go and search for her…"

Bra looked back at Trunks, not sure, if she agreed with him or not… Her mother interrupted her wondering

Bulma came into the kitchen ignoring her children- she got her a large mug from the cupboard and began to make her a cup of coffee; followed by a cigarette... no one said a word…

Pulling of her final drag, Bulma extinguished the butt, and sipped another drink.

Waiting for her to finish, Bra continued her task, and Trunks sat silently waiting…

Smiling at her children Bulma finally said, "Good morning"

If there were not use to this, both would have fallen down with Bulma's unique habit.

Out of nowhere, Bulma produced a large envelope and handed it to Trunks; she patted his head and left the kitchen to go back to her labs---

Bra was platting food for three as Trunks opened the envelope…

He scanned the items and sighed- Bra knew it was all the legalities that Gohan had left behind…. Pan would be under his authority until she reached the legal age or when Gohan retuned- which ever came first.

Trunks retuned the items to their folder and smiled appreciatively at Bra; and started to eat from the plate she had prepared…

Before Bra sat down though she raised her Ki as high as she could, then lowered it… She smiled an evil smile at Trunks.

Trunks could hear Goten before he saw him. He looked disheveled and distracted as he rushed to the kitchen. Trunks could tell that he was nearly transformed... Goten stopped short when he eyed the empty chair and loaded plate of food. He sat down and began to eat….

Trunks gave his sister a disproving look- she only smiled sweetly as though to say, _"It works every time."_

Trunks shook his head and finished eating…

* * *

Around 1 PM that day Trunks was starring off at nothing- Capsule Corporation was running on auto pilot, and no one dare to bother him that day…

The speck of light make him squint he peered out the window harder as the Ki became stronger and the image sharper- it was Pan- coming to his window. Things like that might never change…

He stepped back to allow her access to his office…

Quickly as she arrived, she handed him a set of papers…

"What's this?" he asked.

"Permission forms for school…" Coolly she replied.

"What do I need to do?" he asked again

"Trunks, duh! sign them," she looked angry.

Trunks began to read them when Pan exploded, "What are you doing?"

"Reading them."

"Trunks, I am late, they are needed for some field trips and graduation things, they need them back right now!" She implored him.

"Ok, Ok," he relented knowing how impatient Pan could be- He signed three sets of forms hurriedly, a well practiced skill for him…

"By the way I need copies of those forms dad left"-she trailed off, "they asked for proof."

Trunks only nodded, produced the envelope, and headed over to his copier. He made three copies, handed her two and put the originals and a third copy away.

He smiled at her and she nodded her head. He watched her fly out of his office at top speed.

During her rash flight out, she snuck a peek over her shoulder at Trunks. Her eyes squinted as she tried to tell if he saw pass her inclinations. Trunks saw her look back and he waved; happy that Pan was almost her old self…on a bad day…but then he began to wonder why Pan needed anything for Graduation, considering it was only November. His thoughts were interrupted when his secretary timidly opened the door, and thus His presence was demanded elsewhere from then on…


	4. Chapter 4

The things we do

Saiyan it my way

The test proctor looked sternly at his testing group. Though he figured, half would fail- he knew one would not. What surprised him was why she decided to go this way? Her annoyed look changed his mind- when Son Pan was annoyed no one was safe! Quickly he handed out the test and then the answer sheets... _Oh well, _he thought,_ its her business anyway._

Pan was the first to finish. Now she had three weeks to pretend to go to school and then three weeks of holiday break--- then after that she could start living her life as she pleased!

_Oh Trunks_, she mused he would not have to worry about him and his overly brotherly protectiveness. Pan fumed over her father's departure but understood what Vegeta was trying to do—but she could not just sit around and wait for him to come back… what was left for her? Who could heal her bond that was severed from her mother and grandmother? The ones who could help were gone! There was no one to present a challenge either. No one to help her! Bulma, Dende love her, but she wanted her dad, her grandfather, her Sensei. However, now she had Trunks, and he considered her a kid, a nuisance. She did not need anyone pawning her off to the busy socialite executive. No, she needed her own challenge to live her own life…. No one could help her per se…. she would do it alone and deal with whatever comes her way…

In six weeks, no one would be wiser, and by then no one could do or would do anything about it. She would be finished with her school… yes she opted out to test out… then then do whatever she wanted! Her plan was solid enough…. She would act as if she was going to school, remain quiet, and then enjoy the holidays as much as she could---

Two weeks later…

Pan had managed to dodge any pestering from her care takers… that bugger Trunks was increasingly busy. Pan cried each night, the only time she allowed for mourning, missing her mom … Sometimes Goten would comfort her- but no one had asked how school was going… as she predicted.

During the third week, Monday morning began as well as the previous two. Pan prepared herself to go to school however, after leaving the Capsule compound, she went to her own home on Mt Pao. There she roamed the rooms in her old house and that of her grandparents… searching for memories and ghosts to speak to her. Then Pan trained in her gravity pod. This helped her relax some and kill her time effectively. She tried not to think of all the things she might miss about school, or her mom, there was not a thing to do about it now. She knew she had to get use to being alone…

Earlier that Monday morning after Pan had left, the phone at CC rang… Bulma had about refused to answer when she annoyingly picked it up…. Surprisingly, it seemed that Pan Son had not cleaned out her locker…and the school was hoping that Ms. Son would please come in and return her books… Bulma assured them that Pan would do so- But Bulma wondered why they would call Pan at home… could not they ask her at school.

That evening Bulma searched for Pan and asked about the locker…

Pan did not look up immediately. One look in her eyes and Bulma would know something was wrong. Hoping to curb the gnawing feeling that edged in her stomach she shrugged, " I dunno- we are supposed to clean them out before the break- we change classes when we return…." Pan congratulated herself on her quick thought and response. The answers seemed sufficient because Bulma began a tirade over the school waste of time and money-calling homes of students to remind kids of things better off handled at school when they were at school…

The words droned on and Pan breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _Shew, I almost blew my plan, only three weeks to go and I cannot believe I forgot about my locker! Stupid stupid! _Pan then banged her fist to her forehead. "Ouch" she rubbed it …. "Dende, only four more day of school that's all the time I need then I am off on holiday!"

The remainder of the week passed by with no other incident. Pan was in the clear. However, it became apparent that she had no idea of how to do what she wanted to do. Her plan hit a bump, and though she refused to say that she failed herself, she agreed not to be angry for asking for help…. Help her… She raced home on the last day of supposed school and was happy to have avoided Trunks, kept out of sight, and got through pretending. Her future lay ahead of her. She missed her family so deep inside but for once she was going to do things her way, and if they had never left she would not have gotten the chance She flew back to CC with her head a lot clearer and sought out an ally.

Eyeing Bra, Pan took the second step toward her new life. Once Bra was involved, Pan knew there was no turning back!

"Bra?" she questioned.

"Hi Pan- are you glad to be out of school for now?" asked Bra seeing her friend.

"Yes" she said, you have no idea, she thought to her self.

Bra's eyes seemed tired and sad. Pan knew how hard it had been dealing with Goten- but she also knew what to do to get her eyes blazing again with that spark.

"Hey Bra – I've been thinking- I need a change" Pan looked at her tied back hair, picked a piece and let it drop… she then looked down at herself noting that Bra followed her eye movement and looked at her clothes too…

"Bra lets do it- let's find out who I am--- I am tired of being this." And splayed her hands out refereeing to herself again...

Surprise and joy flirted across Bra's face and she nearly squealed. Though gave a smirk then a real smile.

"Pan, you're a girl- no scratch that you're a young beautiful Saiyan Woman! That is something to be very proud of- you know I only wished to have half of the energy you have- Maybe you can spar with me and I can help you!"

"Really?" Pan asked truly happy for the first time in a long while.

"Sure, Goten needs more then a pretty face- he needs a partner- Daddy would help but…."

Pan smiled- yes, this was a good idea- Pan and Bra could complement each other… and Bra had everyone's best intention in mind…. Goten would benefit from it… If Bra could actually get him to spar with her, he would be like his old self again…

_And I get to be someone new…._


End file.
